A Bit More Waiting
by corkilue
Summary: Have you ever waited for someone to come back to you although it's impossible? This is the story of a girl who waited for the man she loves...way too long...


I was just inspired to write this…ha…well, I don't expect you to like this one cause it's just some fluff story (as usual) but I really did give out some effort in this story, you know! I picked this as romance/angst cause I think there's more romance (or fluff, which people call it) than angst but you can give it your own rating…I wanted to clear things out first…he he!

A Bit More Waiting

~**Corkilue**~

Trying hard not to cry, I went down beside him. He is still handsome, although now so pale. His eyes were closed, yet I could still see his bright emerald eyes staring at me. His lips were now lifeless, not holding that beautiful smile anymore. His hair was still ruffled, just the same when I first saw him. He is still, the boy I knew and liked. He's still the hero that saved my life. He is still the guy I always dreamt about. He is still the man I loved and will always love. He's still Harry Potter…the boy still inside of me.

I couldn't speak that day. My brothers were all comforting me, yet I still don't feel that much reassured at all. It was like he dug up a grave where he could take my heart with him. I felt like a shattered piece of glass when I heard it on the news. He just died, saving this world for us. He died without knowing how much I love him, how much I have waited for him, and how much it would cause me if he leaves me. He died not knowing I would be miserable without him. I could still live my life as an individual, yet half of my existence is buried deep within him. He left me with a broken heart, and I know it will never be put together. He left me with great memories, yes, full of pleasure, yes, and full of grief, pain and suffering.

I cried the day I heard the painful news. It was on the radio, even on the newspaper. My brothers did not stop me from crying; it was time for me to accept the fact that he saved the world for us. My mother didn't even cry; all she did was stare at his picture, and mourn for the loss of someone so close in her heart. Dad came home late that night, his eyes were puffy; I think he was crying. He mumbled something to Bill that said Harry's body was in the Ministry for some research. All of them must have supposed that I would go there to see it for myself, to believe what the rumors have spread out. Yet, I didn't even move. I just sat there, presence only physical, yet mentally into nothingness. Tears were flowing nonstop from my eyes. My lips were trembling; I bit my lower lip just to stop it from opening and screaming all my bottled up emotions. Even if I went to see it for myself, nothing could ruin the fact that he died; I just know it. I knew that the moment I dropped the plate I was holding, it was no superstition. It was the time when I shivered from the inside, starting from head to toe. I felt deep sadness, though I don't know why. It was then that I know he already left me alone.

He was someone I would never ever forget. He was someone who will always be in my heart. The time I first saw him, I thought it was just pure admiration…just some fluff I feel because he's someone famous. I thought it was just that. I thought I was contented with us being friends. But time soon passed and I found myself jealous and envious of anyone close to him. Since then I already knew that I love him…and I would always.

As time passed, we started to grow closer. I could still remember that time when he said to me those words. It was like it was only yesterday. It wasn't such a special day; we were just strolling down the grounds when he told me that he loves me. I was overcome by so many emotions. It was the day I've been waiting for a long time…but I never thought it would actually happen. I love him, yes, I still do, and until now, I still am deeply in love with him.

Just a year ago he proposed to me that when he came back from war, he would marry me. I could still remember him opening a small velvet casing. Inside was this beautiful gold band with a single diamond, sparkling with pride. It was beautiful…and I could still remember the way he took a deep breath and asked me for marriage. I could still remember the way my eyes lit up when I heard him say 'I love you'. I could still remember the way I cried when I said yes to him. I could still see the way he slid the ring to my finger. I can even actually smell his musky scent. I could still feel him, as if he's still with me.

I waited for so many years just for him to say he loves me, and I waited a little more for him to come back, not knowing after all the wait; I would still be the one miserable. Even if I knew this would come, I would still love him, cause I do. I love him so much that it makes the pain much more unbearable. Why did God let him leave me so suddenly when we started loving each other just sometime ago? He gave us just a little time to spend with each other…he gave me so little time to express how much he means to me. Why did it have to be this way? Why should I always be the one gone off hurt? Sad? In pain? Why did it have to be me? Why didn't it have to be me who will be dead? Why did it have to be Harry? What did I do to feel all this pain?

Everybody threw some flowers above his coffin. The silence was unnerving; I wished I could scream what I feel inside. I wish I could tell him just one more time how I had loved him…I still do, until now. He's the only man I could and would ever love. I am only meant for him…that would never change.

I walked closer to the dug up soil, watching as the flowers surrounded him, I looked into his face, catching every detail of him that I could trace. I took a deep breath, smelling the sad scent of the flowers. I reached for my hand, and dropped a white rose above his casket.

"Harry…" I whispered, "Do you remember the first flower you gave me? It was a white rose…you said that it meant your love for me is honest and pure…I love you just that way too…"

Sirius Black, who was pardoned before the war broke out, was helping Professor Lupin, dad, and my brothers cover the coffin with soil. I watched as Harry's godfather was tearfully covering his grave. Hermione wasn't even speaking; she was crying silently, forcing herself to believe that her best friend is now gone.

Everyone already left the cemetery, giving me a last sad condolence. I sat there by his grave, reading over and over again the engraved writings written on his tombstone.

Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980 – December 26, 2001

A hero to many 

A friend to some

A brother to others

An enemy to a lot

A life too great to lose

A life sacrificed for others

A life given up

A life gone too soon

Harry…

You have given up more than anyone could offer

You will always linger in our memories

You are someone we'll surely miss

You are one friend we'll never forget

Harry…you'll be in our hearts forever…

I wept, touching the grave with my wavering hands. The wind was blowing softly on my cheeks, soothing me. It was like they were saying some hidden message from Harry. It tells me that it's okay, and I could live my life without him…

Yes, I could live my life without him…I could do that…

But I prefer not to…

I prefer to live with him…every single day of my life…

Harry… Why did you promise me something you knew you'd never be able to do? Why did you have to go so soon? Why did you have to leave me with so many broken things…like a broken promise that you'll always be with me…or a broken heart, for instance?

But I know, at least you left me with something that is something pure, honest and rare…something that you gave me…something unbreakable…something you have promised and I knew you have kept…

Your love…

~*~

The winds were blowing through my face. My hair was flowing, in the way of the wind. I looked at you, lying beneath that tomb. I couldn't see you; still, you were there, looking after me. Until now, I still love you. After ten long years, I still do. I never got married, and I never will…cause I know that you are still the one in my heart.

I read the passage in your tomb. Years have passed but it still looks brand new. I go to you everyday, and tell you how my day was. But I know that I don't have to tell you, cause you are watching over me.

I lay on the grass, touching those engraved words.

Harry James Potter

How long have I loved you?

How long have I waited?

Maybe longer than was expected…

Hermione and my brother Ron were married and they already had a son and daughter. Their family was really beautiful…maybe if you didn't leave me we would've had a more beautiful family.

Everyone now has moved on. They didn't forget about the tragedy, but they moved on with their lives.

But…I do think I haven't moved on.

Cause I know that after these long years I'm still waiting…waiting for your return.

I know it sounds paranoid; having a woman, thirty years of age, wait for someone who would never come back. But still, I know that someday, somehow, we will be together, maybe not today, not tomorrow, next week, next month or next year. But I know that someday…we will be together. I just know it.

"I still love you, Harry…I still do…" I whispered while looking at the stars.

I saw a shooting star come across. Make a wish.

I wish I could be with Harry all my life…

I smiled, knowing that somehow, my wish would come true; it'll take just a bit more waiting.

Someday, yes, we would be together again.

~*~

I opened my eyes, forcing some light towards my eyes. I looked at a concerned Hermione. She was still beautiful, although slightly old. I smiled at her, knowing that she's worried about my health.

"Ginny…Are you—"

"Hermione, I'm alright, don't worry." I assured her. There was pain in her eyes; I could see it. Her face was now full of lines and wrinkles, obviously from all these years of happiness and grief. After another ten years, I'm still waiting for him…for my hero. He's still the one I love, and I know that forever he will be.

I held out my hand for the picture frame standing atop my bedside table. I looked at it with much pleasure. He's smiling at me, looking as if he was alive. He waved his hand towards me, and then ran off with the little Ginny. We had a very good time taking pictures while we were at school; it was the only time we had. It was his seventh year, and he would go to a war after that. I could do nothing to stop him…I know that he will do this for everyone's good. Hermione cut off my reminiscence of the good times.

"You still love him, do you?" She asked gently.

I nodded. Yes, I still do. I never did stop loving him…and I know neither did he.

"I'm still waiting for it, Hermione." I said blankly, looking at the ceiling.

"'Waiting for it'?" Hermione rephrased.

"Yes, I'm still waiting for the time when we would be together. I had fun all these years living, but I guess I only experienced half of it, for my true happiness lies in Harry. And I guess this would be my time to be happy."

"Don't say that! We love you!" Hermione angrily, yet softly told me.

I breathed deeply. "But, you want me to be happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, my happiness is Harry." I told her.

"Ever since I knew him, I know he was more than a hero. And he was. I loved him, and I realized my greatest happiness when I'm with him. I have waited in grief for this time. My time for happiness to linger with me. I know that fate didn't want it to be like this, so I waited…even if it's hard. I still waited for this moment that I could see him again. I never lost hope in God, and I know that in the end, I will be with Harry much longer than here on earth. I know that I _would_ spend the rest of my life with Harry…and I will." I said to her. Her eyes were now full of tears.

"So you'll leave me, huh?" She whispered.

"Hermione, I won't leave you. I will never leave you…nor Ron…or anyone. I will just go to infinity…to spend it all with Harry. I wouldn't leave you, okay? You are one of the nicest persons I've ever met, and I'm so glad to be your sister. Please…don't cry. I'll be with you all the way."

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Ginny…please tell Harry that we've missed him. Tell him that we've named our child after him. Tell him everything…"

"I don't have to. He knows. He's always with us, maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I know that ever since he left me…that he never did _leave_ me. He's always around…"

I closed my eyes, watching as darkness peered into my consciousness. One minute I heard Hermione cries, another minute, I knew no more.

~*~

I stared at my surroundings; it was all white. I looked around and saw nothing. And then I saw it. The most beautiful place was right in front of me. There were different flowers everywhere. The wind was just right; it was soft and calming. I could see an oak tree standing tall, but it wasn't just an ordinary one. It looks a bit different from the oak tree that I know. I walked slowly towards the tree and saw someone standing beside it. It was a tall man, much taller than me. He was just about twenty years of age, and he has this marvelous green eyes. I gasped at the sight of him. He looked up to me and smiled. Tears were suddenly forming from my eyes.

"Where have you been? I've waited for too long." He said slowly.

I looked up to him with widened eyes. This was what I've been waiting for…him.

I walked slowly towards him as he did to me. My pace was getting quicker to come to him. When we got close, I hugged him. He was still the same. With those dangling eyeglasses and untidy hair, I knew he never changed.

"I…I've waited for this time, too, Harry. I have waited for so long for us to be together."

"Me too. I'm all alone here all this time, you know."

"But it was worth it, isn't it? We're together now. I love you, Harry, and that's forever."

"I love you, too, Ginny, and I always will."

~*~

Have you ever waited for someone to come back to you although it's impossible?

Have you ever hurt yourself knowing that what you wished for won't come true?

Have you ever thought of losing hope that you'll be together again?

Don't lose hope about it.

I didn't give up my faith that we'll be together.

I had waited for him, yes.

I was sad and in grief without him, yes.

But now, we are together.

And I don't regret my waiting in vain.

After all, it was worth the wait.

~Fin

Thank you for all the people who encouraged me into writing this story. I don't write disclaimers cause I know that everybody knows I only own the plot in this.  Sis, even though you didn't read this, I thank you for being there for me. Fil (Filibister/ Fish styx), thanks for being there in times I needed a friend. Pajjak (my 'barkada' or my circle of friends), thanks for everything…for being there when my old 'kada left me.

To all those who read this, please review. I have been very sentimental over this. I hope that you liked this as much as I did. I am very proud of my work here and if you see some typographical errors or grammatical ones, please…I'm so sorry and next time I'll do better but it's okay if you tell my errors to me. I don't have any Beta Reader, after all.

Dance Monkey Dance, thanks for reviewing my other stories, and I hope you read this one.

To horsesrmylife123, why don't you read this one?

Karina Kineshi, thanks for all the constructive criticisms on my first ever fan fiction at Rurouni Kenshin. It made me a better writer and made me accept that I'm not perfect.

Himura Kawaii, you really are a great writer and I like your stories!

Nortylak, you are the best! Where is your story To Love A Dragon? I love that one! Also Beneath the Hate!

To Orca Potter (which I think doesn't exist here on fanfiction.net), you are one of the writers who inspire me cause you write very good! I like the story Behind the Emerald Green!

To Joanne Kathleen Rowling, you are the very beginning of it all, and without your great writing skills, we, the writers, wouldn't have done all these fan fictions without you! You are my idol!

I'm getting a bit sentimental so I'm going to end it here. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to write some more, but as of know, I think this is one of the best I ever wrote. Thank you very much for everyone and please review this cause I really am craving for all those reviews!

Jessica (J in Pajjak), Happy Birthday! I wish you the best! You're already fourteen? What?! You're older than me?

Thanks to everyone and I'm so sorry for the long note!

This fan fiction is based on Harry Potter. I hope you like this!

Hey, did I just grow up and got sentimental? ^_^x

*Corkilue bows*


End file.
